Software development organizations generally implement processes and practices aimed at minimizing the security risks in the software they produce. One such practice may be to avoid hard-coding of security credentials into source code, given that the inclusion of security credentials in source code may make the software more vulnerable to attacks, or may compromise the security of the systems that are accessed using the security credentials. Regardless of such practices, inexperienced or inattentive software developers may still produce code that includes hard-coded security credentials.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.